Our Chemical Romance
by Slaughtermatic Sound-Wave
Summary: Frank was always made fun of for being gay. But what happens when he transfers to yet another school, and falls in love with his best friend? Rated M for adult themes and language.


**AN: HELLO! This is my first Frerard- ever- and I'm super excited to write it ^^! This is also my second FanFiction account, and you may otherwise know me as "Marvelous Cyanide Rose." For new readers (and reviewers ;D) welcome! Please R&R! And when this story hits 10 reviews- I will write the 10th reviewer a one-shot! But please, be fair, and no spamming (or flames)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own My Chemical Romance (although I reallyyyyyyy wish i did), and this is purely fiction for the enjoyment of the readers ^^**

* * *

><p>(Frank's POV)<p>

It was my first day of starting yet another school. This is my fifth transfer, and for the same fucking reason as the first four- because I'm gay. I hope this school will be different, although I've always wished that and it never was. They're all gonna hate me, I can just feel it. They're gonna call me a "Fag," or an "Emo." I hate how we get judged by our appearances, what kind of music we listen to, who our friends are, what we wear, how we act, and just how we get made fun of for being the way we are.

"Frankie! Let's go, you're gonna be late for your first day!" Mom yells from downstairs. I groan and walk over to my closet, pulling out some clothes to wear. I grab the first things I touch, which happen to be a pair of black skinny jeans, a Misfits t-shirt, and red hightop converse. Once I'm dressed, I walk over to my mirror and put on some red eyeliner (yeah, they also used to make fun of me for that too).

I half ran, half tripped down the stairs, giving myself a couple more bruises to my growing collection. "No breakfast again, sweetie?" "I'm not hungry, Mom…" "Sweetie, you're never hungry anymore…" I chose not to reply and grabbed my backpack, walking outside and climbing into the passenger seat of my Mom's car. Mom walked out of the house a few moments later, and soon she was driving me to school.

We pulled up to Belleville High School, and already I knew I wouldn't fit in; jocks were already staring at the unfamiliar car, and I could tell they were planning something. I unwillingly opened the car door, stepping out and quickly feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes glaring at me. "Goodbye, sweetie. Have a good day," Mom said before driving away so she could get to work.

I stared down at my feet and quickly walked up the steps leading into the school, and thankfully I didn't bump into anyone. The last time I crashed into the school's star football player, and he ended up beating the shit outta me and throwing me into a dumpster. I walked up to the school's front desk, and a young woman wearing a shirt that was way too low-cut sat at the desk, texting away. "Umm, hi. I'm Frank Iero, the transfer," I said nervously. The woman looked up and I almost cringed- her face was plastered with makeup, and her eyebrows were drawn on terribly. "Oh, ok. Here's your schedule, your Homeroom is right down the hall, Room 208. If you need anything, just ask," she said seductively. My eyes bulged, and I quickly grabbed my schedule off the table, and walked down the hall.

**ROOM 208 **was printed in dark, bold letters on the old door. Opening the door, I realized I must have been late because the teacher was already instructing the class on some subject I didn't really care about. "-this shows that- Oh, hello. You must be Frank Iero," the teacher said. He was an older man, his hair thin and gray. I nodded and handed him my schedule. "I'm Mr. Mearig." I tuned out what he was saying and looked out at my classmates: jock, jock, jock, slut, jock, whore- whoa. My mouth dropped open at the sight of the boy at the back of the room. He had raven black hair that hung down to his shoulders, deep hazel eyes that were surrounded with smudged black eyeliner, a slightly upturned nose, and chapped, rose-colored lips that I wouldn't mind kissing- I cant think like that. He cant be gay- right? Well, maybe he- "Mr. Iero?" Mr. Mearig said sternly.

I turned to look at him, and blushed, realizing I had been staring at that boy the entire time. "Why don't you take the vacant seat next to Mr. Way. Gerard? Would you mind showing Frank around school the whole day? It appears you have all the same classes together." The boy I had been staring at waved at me and half smiled, making my heart flutter. Wait, what? I don't even know him! I shook these thoughts from my head and took my new seat next to- Gerard was it? "Hey," he whispered to me. "Hi. Look, I'm just gonna tell you now- you shouldn't be around me. I can figure out this place by myself, I just don't want them to start name calling you, too." "Dude- don't worry about it. They already make fun of me for being gay, so-" "Wait- you're gay!" I yell-whispered. He made a face that clearly showed sadness and disappointment.

"Yeah, I am…" "That's why I get made fun of." He froze, than a smile began to appear on his face. "Oh…cool." I stifled a laugh and smiled at Gerard; he smiled back.

After homeroom was over, Gerard led me to our Geometry class. He took a seat in the very back, and I was glad to be able to sit next to him. I didn't even attempt to take any notes, and just played with the pen in my hands while humming "Die, Die My Darling" by The Misfits. Next to me I could hear a pencil scribbling furiously across paper, and for a second I actually thought Gerard was taking some notes, but then I realized he was drawing something. "Whatcha drawing?" I whispered. Gerard seemed surprised that someone was there, but when he looked up he smiled softly at me. "Its…it's nothing." I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

About 15 minutes before class was over, I looked back over at Gerard and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. He was working hard on his drawing, his tongue sticking out of his mouth because of his concentration. I giggled and rested my cheek on my hand, daydreaming. For some reason, Gerard was playing a very important role in this dream and I realized that I- oh god.

I think I'm in love with my only friend.


End file.
